


He Absolutely Adores You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Candy, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e05 Ke Ku 'Ana (The Stand), Established Relationship, Family, General, Halloween, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny take their kids trick or treating, When Charlie calls Steve "Daddy", It makes Steve feel all warm, He & Danny talk about it, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	He Absolutely Adores You:

*Summary: Steve & Danny take their kids trick or treating, When Charlie calls Steve "Daddy", It makes Steve feel all warm, He & Danny talk about it, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a great Halloween Night, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were glad to have no interruptions on taking their children out for trick or treating, Grace Williams said with a smile, "Are you excited to go trick or treating & get candy, Charlie ?", She asked her brother, Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards, as they were walking next to their fathers.

 

"Yeah, I am, I can't wait, This year, I don't have to be at the hospital, & I can do what the big kids do", The Little Boy said excitingly, as Grace offered her hand to him. Steve & Danny couldn't help, but smile, as they watched their kids interact with each other. They went around their neighborhood, & were enjoying the night, as it progressed, Soon it was time for them to return to their own home.

 

"I am so bushed, Here is my bag, So you can check it too", The Young Teenager said, as she handed it over to Steve, "Thanks, Monkey", Danny said with a smile, as they exchanged kisses, & hugs, Steve mirrored his lover's gesture, & did the same, They exchanged "goodnights", & she went off to her bedroom, where she went to get ready for bed, & to fall asleep immediately, The Couple took Charlie into his room, & helped him get out of his costume, & get ready for bed.

 

"I love you, Daddy", Charlie said sleepily with a smile to Steve, "I love you too, Little Man", Steve said with a smile, as he choked out his words, They each kissed his head, & left the room, as soon as he fell asleep. "You looked surprised, He absolutely adores you", The Blond said noting the expression on the former seal's face. "I just didn't real know how much, I **_will_** always protect them,  & you", he said, as he brought the loudmouth detective in, & kissed him, "I know, Super Seal, I love you", Danny said, as he kissed him, "I love you too", & they walked to their bedroom, where they got ready for bed, & fell asleep holding each other, as they cuddled & snuggled.

 

The End.


End file.
